Body Heat
by Twilight684
Summary: Kurama's cold and Hiei decides to warm him up. HieixKurama oneshot


**Hey guys, I wrote this for a good friend of mine who I consider a sister. She loves the KuramaxHiei pairing so I decided I'd make her this oneshot ^w^ It was actually a little hard for me to do, mostly cuz I couldn't really get into it that much since I prefer the YusukexHiei pairing, but I was able to finish it and I'm quite happy with the way it turned out. I hope I didn't make them seem too OOC in this; I think I did a pretty good job with keeping them in character, but I guess you guys will be the judge of that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Body Heat<strong>_

I let out a sad sigh as I walked through the door and shrugged off my coat. I still wasn't used to everyone being gone, and it made me a little sad to be alone; even when I was Yoko I was never alone, so it was somewhat difficult to get used to.

I shivered as I put my coat up, wiping the snow from it before I did so, and turned the heat on. It seemed that no matter how high I turned the temperature up I stayed cold in the winter, and it made me wish Hiei was around because his presence in general was enough to warm an entire room.

I hadn't seen the little fire yokai since the tournament in Makai, and I missed talking to him. I seemed to be the only person he ever opened up to, and I had to admit I liked to see that relaxed side of him.

I shook him from my thoughts and made my way to the kitchen; it wasn't going to do me any good thinking about him when there was no telling when he'd come back to Ningenkai to visit.

While I was busying myself with dinner I glanced out of the window and noticed a couple walking past the house, their bodies close together to keep each other warm. My heart cried out at the sight of them and I found myself wishing, not for the first time, that I had a lover.

Being a kitsune makes me affectionate by nature, so the need to have someone around me all the time is stronger than it would be if I were human; and it also made me realize just how alone I felt as of late.

I tried to stop myself from thinking such depressing thoughts, after all thinking about it wouldn't change anything, and I didn't want to wallow in self-pity/sorrow.

As soon as I finished dinner I washed the dishes, grabbed a book, and made my way up to my room to read. _"How sad is it that I spend most nights like this?"_ I wondered sadly to myself, knowing Yoko would be laughing at me if he wasn't as depressed as I was.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes upon entering my room, and I glanced out the window. I felt a smile form on my lips, and all the loneliness I'd felt just moments before vanished altogether as I walked over to the window and opened it up.

I shivered as soon as the cold hit me, but I ignored it as best as I could and crawled outside onto the branch of a tree. I tried to ignore the snowflakes that were falling on me as I quietly made my way over to a sleeping Hiei and sat down beside of him.

I arched a brow upon noticing his body was completely void of snow, and I absent-mindedly brought a hand up to his cheek to see if he was cold like I assumed he would be; yes he was a fire demon, but surely even they had get cold sometimes.

I blinked in surprise when his hand caught mine before I could touch him, and I almost sighed happily at the warmth of his touch. "I thought you were asleep," I said as he opened his eyes.

"I was until you decided to bother me," he growled before dropping my hand.

I frowned at the sudden loss of contact, already feeling colder than before. "What did you expect? I haven't seen you in a while, and suddenly I come home to find you sleeping in one of my trees."

"Hn."

I smiled once again, "I see you haven't changed much. What have you been up to all this time anyway?"

Hiei shot me a glare, "I don't see how that's any of your concern, Fox."

I laughed nervously, "Sorry. I let my curiosity get the better of me sometimes."

"Hn."

I suppressed a sad sigh. It was always so difficult to get Hiei to talk at times, and even harder to actually get him to hold a conversation with you. I began wondering if I should keep trying to talk to him or just give up altogether and head inside since it was getting colder by the second, and especially since I really wanted to head back inside and warm up.

I finally couldn't suppress it any longer and started shivering, noticing Hiei studying me curiously as I did so.

His expression softened as he raised a hand and brushed some snow from me, his hand accidentally brushing against my cheek as he tried to remove the snow from my hair. "You're freezing, Fox…"

I blinked in surprise. I wondered why he was being so nice all of a sudden, I mean it obviously wasn't in his nature to be kind or concerned for anyone other than Yukina. "…I'm not that cold," I lied as he pulled his hand back.

"You may be able to fool everyone else with your lies, but you should know I know you better than that, Fox. You should go inside and get warmed up. If you're worried about me leaving again without saying anything beforehand, don't; I'll still be here in the morning when you wake up."

"…But what about you?"

He arched a brow at me in confusion, "What about me?"

"Well, aren't you cold out here?"

He smirked, "Fool, I'm a fire demon. I don't get cold or hot, so I'm fine."

I had to keep from letting out an aggravated sigh. I really wanted to get him to come back inside with me, and I didn't want to tell him it was because I was in love with him and wanted him to be close to me.

I'd known for a while now that my feelings for Hiei had switched from friendship to something more, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything to him about it. I knew how he was, and as far as I knew he didn't love anything or anyone other than his sister.

"You should come inside anyway, Hiei. If you don't I'm just going to worry about you being uncomfortable all night."

He rolled his eyes but got to his feet nonetheless. I canted my head to the side when I finally seemed to notice that he now stood a few inches taller than me, but I didn't have time to marvel at the rest of his body because the next thing I knew Hiei grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet, and had us both in my room faster than I could blink.

I frowned as he sat himself over by my window, but it shouldn't have surprised me considering that was one of his favorite spots, and told myself I should just be happy with the fact that he actually decided to stay inside with me for once.

I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip in thought as the sudden urge to cuddle up to Hiei washed over me, the kitsune in me wanting affection. It would be easy to go over to him, sit down and slyly shift around until our bodies were close together, but Hiei was my friend and I knew how uncomfortable it would make him feel.

After a moment I let out a defeated sigh, walked over to my dresser, grabbed some clothes, and made my way to the bathroom without a word; my feelings were starting to get the better of me and it was really wearing me down, especially when I couldn't bring myself to voice them to Hiei.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stepped into the shower, sighing in content as I turned the water as hot as I could stand. I felt myself purr in delight as I finally began to warm up, and soon I'd completely forgotten all about my troubling thoughts.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time I finally got out because I'd been taking my time so I could relax, and I was glad because I felt so much better; and after pulling on a pair of silk nightclothes I stepped back into my room.

I was sad to see Hiei was no longer by the window and it made me assume he left, so I was utterly surprised when I saw him laying on my bed…shirtless.

I slowly made my way over to him, being careful not to let him know how seeing him like that was making me feel. I stopped when I was right beside of him, wondering for a moment if he was asleep even though I knew better; Hiei never truly slept around anyone, he just made you think otherwise.

"You know Hiei, it's not every day I find you stretched out on a bed instead of a tree," I said as I sat down, trying as hard as I could to keep myself calm around him.

"Hn."

I smiled at him, knowing I most likely wouldn't get him to converse with me even if I tried. It didn't bother me though; just knowing he was listening to me was enough.

"You do know I'm going to bed now, right?" I asked as I crawled under the covers.

"Your point?" he asked, uncaring as always.

"I didn't think you slept when others were around."

"…I trust you," he mumbled.

I felt myself smile happily at his words, surprised he actually trusted me when he trusted no one but himself, and I let the conversation drop; I was getting tired and I didn't wish to bother Hiei any longer, so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Without any words or thoughts to distract me I realized I was getting cold again. I noticed it was colder than usual, especially considering what I had the temperature set to, and I wondered if the heating system was broken; and it was completely plausible given the fact that it had messed up once before.

I could have easily gotten up to fix the problem but if I did that I'd have to go outside, and it was far too cold for me to do that tonight, so I decided I would deal with it in the morning.

I pulled the covers more tightly around myself as I shivered, wondering if I should just get up and fix the heat so I wouldn't freeze all night, and I arched a brow when I felt Hiei shift around.

"Is there something wrong with you, Fox?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cold is all."

I opened my eyes when I felt him watching me, and I felt myself blush when I realized how close he now was to me.

"Fool. Why didn't you say anything? Don't tell me you actually forgot I'm a fire demon," he smirked.

I blinked in surprise at his teasing tone, "Why would I say anything? I know how much you hate to be bothered."

"Hn. You should know I don't mind as long as it's you. Besides…"

My eyes widened in shock as Hiei slipped under the covers with me and crawled over top of me.

"I'm not as oblivious as you seem to think, Fox."

"Wh-What?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to keep my heart from racing and my breathing normal.

His expression softened a bit as he brought a hand to my cheek, and I couldn't help but mewl in delight as his warmth spread through me.

"I know how you've been feeling, Fox. I can tell you're lonely, and I know the kitsune in you wants a lover…and I know how you feel about me."

I stared at him in shock. There was no way he could know all of that, and there was no way he actually cared. He despised affection of any kind, whereas I yearned for it but refused to admit it to others.

"…So what if you know? What does it matter to you?" I asked, resisting the urge to run my hands over his chest.

"You know, Kurama, for someone so smart you're so inattentive sometimes," he said with another smirk before he pulled me to his lips.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched as he kissed me softly. My eyes fluttered closed as I hesitantly brought my hand up to his chest, a little worried that if I touched him he'd push me away.

My face flamed when I felt him lick my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him access. I shivered in delight as his tongue danced with my own, feeling warmer as his hands became tangled in my hair and his kisses became rougher.

I felt myself becoming aroused from the situation and I finally let my hands explore Hiei's body, raking my nails down his chest to the hem of his pants and back up again. I broke away from his kiss and started placing soft nips and kisses along his neck, smiling against his skin as he groaned in delight.

I froze for a moment when I suddenly came to my senses and I pushed him away from me a bit and turned to face away from him. "H-Hiei? What are we doing?"

He chuckled, "Don't tell me you don't know."

I glared at him halfheartedly, "You know what I mean… Why all of a sudden?"

He let out a sigh as he leaned down to trail soft kisses along my jaw and up to my ear, "I've always felt something for you, Kurama… I just needed to see if you felt something for me as well before I made my move."

My heart fluttered at his words and I locked my arms around his neck to keep him from moving as I pulled him close to my lips, pausing to look him in the eyes. "How did you know…about any of my feelings? I hid them so well from everyone else…so how did you find out?"

He smiled as he caressed my cheek, "I've been watching you for a long time, Kurama…including the years we were apart while I was in Makai. I've always kept an eye on you," he said, his Jagan glowing under his headband.

"Oh so you cheated then? You used your Jagan to watch me and read my thoughts, but I had no way of doing the same to you…"

He arched a brow at me, "I don't think you'd be able to stand being in my head for more than five seconds."

I laughed before he pulled me into another kiss and I felt myself giving in to him…and of course I wanted to, but I wanted to hear him tell me how he felt about me; call it revenge for having him poking around in my head without my permission. I pushed him away from me once again and he let out an aggravated sigh, "So you already know how I feel about you, but now I want to know how you really feel about me."

He blinked in surprise and I saw a small blush starting to form on his face before he turned away, "I don't need to tell you that, Fox. You should know considering."

I let out a sad sigh, secretly smirking inside, and pushed him completely off of me. "You know I asked because I don't know. How do I know this isn't a one-time thing with you? If you really know how I've been feeling, then you'd know I'm not looking for a one-night stand."

"What the hell, Fox? You know me better than that, dammit! Why would you think I would use you like that?"

I frowned at him sadly, hoping I wouldn't start laughing until after I got him to spill his feelings for me, and let out another sigh. "I do know you Hiei…and because of what I know about you, it's only logical that I would assume you only want me now because it's convenient for you. You should know I don't like people to toy with my feelings like that."

I blinked when he suddenly pinned me against my headboard, "I would never play with your emotions like that! I love you too much to ever hurt you like that!"

I grinned triumphantly and he suddenly glared at me in understanding, "I know Hiei. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Sneaky fox," he chuckled before his lips met mine.

My mind was getting fuzzy as his hands slid up my body to rip my shirt open, the buttons popping open easily as if he undid them carefully one by one. I gasped at the feel of his warm hands on my bare chest as his fangs nibbled a weak spot on my neck.

My hands moved on their own accord and slid across Hiei's smooth skin down his body to unbuckle his pants. Sadly, before I could get to the fun part, Hiei grabbed my hands and pulled them away only to pin them above my head. _"Whoa, not what I expected… Perhaps we are getting to the fun part,"_ I thought excitedly to myself. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too eager.

He smirked slyly, "I don't want you touching me yet."

I canted my head in confusion as he finished unbuckling his pants and removed his belt. I was about to ask what he was doing when he suddenly used it to tie my hands to the bedpost. I squirmed underneath him, the kitsune in me loving the attention and wanting to play. "Mmm, you know for some reason you didn't strike me as the whips and chains type…but if that's what you had in mind I can't say I'd complain," I smiled.

He chuckled, "Actually no, that's not what I had in mind. Though what I do have in mind can be just as fun."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You said you were cold, right? I only want to warm you up a bit."

I shivered at the insinuation his words carried, and I arched into his touch as as his claws softly ran over my chest, a whimper escaping me as he leaned down and started teasing my nipples with his tongue.

He smiled against my skin, placing soft nips and kisses here and there as his hands slid down my body and removed my pants. I nervously nibbled on my bottom lip, my body shivering in anticipation for what he would do to me, and I couldn't stop more whimpers from escaping me as his claws skated down my legs. He would bring his hand so close to where I wanted his touch the most only to back away and do it again, and it was killing me.

"What's the matter, Fox? Still too cold for you?" he smirked again as he brought his lips close to mine, hovering but not touching. "I guess I'll have to fix that then won't I," he said before capturing my lips as his hand wrapped around my arousal.

I moved my hips in reaction, letting out a growl in frustration as he stilled my movements by holding me in place. I was tempted to break my restraints and not even bother with the teasing...but I knew it was more fun to tease instead of just jumping straight into things. I tried to keep myself calm as he trailed his lips along my neck, and down my body, removing his hand from my aching length as he moved lower and lower.

My breathing sped up and I clenched my fists as I waited for him to continue; he painfully slowly nibbled his way up my inner thigh and I groaned in aggravation as he moved away only to slowly nibble his way up my other inner thigh. "H-Hiei...please...touch me?" I begged, unable to believe I'd actually uttered those words.

He smiled coyly, "What are you talking about? I am touching you."

"No! I want you to-" I stopped myself, my face heating up as I realized what I'd been about to say to him. I wasn't stupid, and I wasn't going to let him trick me into saying what he wanted just because I was able to do it to him.

"You want me to what?" I kept myself quiet, not allowing him to bait me into finishing my sentence. "Hmm... You know what, you don't have to say a word. I think I know what you want..." I looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he was just trying to bait me again, but-

I didn't have time to think about it because the next thing I knew his lips were on my aching shaft, and I gasped as he flicked his tongue over the tip.

"Nn~ Hiei..." my voice wavered, my nails digging into my palms as I clenched my hands. I let out a loud whimper, which sounded a bit like a sob, as he continued to tease me. The sound must've convinced him to stop teasing me so torturously because he finally did want I'd been wanting him to; a moan ripped its way from my throat as he took as much of my length into his mouth as he could and swallowed the pre-cum that was flowing from me. I tried to move my arms to grab him by his his hair as his throat constricted around me, but I was only reminded that they were restrained by his belt and I almost wanted to cry.

I needed something to grab onto; I pulled at my restraints, his skillful mouth causing my pleasure to build and build and I wanted more of him. "H-Hiei… Please-ah!... More," I whimpered, finding it hard to speak when he was torturing me so pleasurably.

I groaned in aggravation as his mouth left me, and I hated it even more that he still had too much clothing in the way. I arched a brow in suspicion when he smirked and moved away from me long enough to finish stripping himself and blinked in surprise when he brought his fingers up to my lips, feeling myself blush when he ordered me to lick them and I did as I was told.

He nipped my neck softly, dare I say lovingly even, before he took his fingers away and let them skate down my body. I gasped and tightly shut my eyes as I felt him slip two fingers inside of me, stretching me and soon adding a third; though the pain was soon forgotten as his fingers brushed against my prostate and stars lined my vision.

I cried out at the sudden loss of his fingers and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of teasing he had planned next, especially when he suddenly released my wrists.

"I would normally make this last for a while, Fox…but I'm at my limit, and I'm sure you are too," he said as he positioned himself between my legs.

I found myself feeling unusually nervous at what was about to happen, and I couldn't explain why. As Yoko I'd had many bed partners, and though I'd never let any of them top me I didn't think that's what was making me feel so uneasy… Was I worried that maybe Hiei really did only want this to be a one-time thing, or that he just wanted me as a bed partner for whenever he was in Ningenkai? The more I thought about it I realized that, yes, I was worried about that even though I knew he wasn't that cold-hearted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine in a loving kiss, my nails digging into his back as he suddenly thrust into me. He stilled his body for a moment so my body could adjust to his size, and while he waited he trailed soft kisses down my neck and up to my ear.

"I know you really are worried, even though you said you knew I'd never use you," he whispered, nipping at my ear as he did so.

"I-"

He cut me off with another kiss. "…So let me remove all of your uncertainty by showing you how I feel," he said before slowly moving his body.

Any other time I know I'd tell him I wasn't going to break and that I wanted it fast and hard…but right now I liked the slow, gentle pace because he was loving me and not just having sex with me.

I slowly moved my hips with his, almost screaming his name in pleasure every time he hit my prostate, and we soon sped up our slow pace. His hands moved down my body to hold my hips in place as he thrust into me, forcing us to slow down once again, and I found myself whimpering as he did so. "Hiei…ngh…I l-love you…" I moaned, unable to take back the words I didn't think he'd want to hear.

His control seemed to snap at those words and he began to slam into me, causing heat to pool in my stomach as he continued to his my prostate dead on with every thrust, and I knew I was close. My body tightened around him and white lined my vision as I came, Hiei moaning my name loudly as he reached his own orgasm just seconds after my own.

Before I realized it I'd buried my face in his neck and sank my fangs into his flesh, the irony taste of blood causing my eyes to widen in shock as I realized I'd just marked him as my mate.

I thought for sure that would've set him off, because surely he didn't want a mate, but I quickly masked my fear as he pulled away to look at me in surprise. I smiled as though I'd meant to mark him, keeping him locked out of my thoughts that were now filled with panic and fear of rejection.

His expression softened as he brought a hand up to caress my cheek, and it was now my turn to be surprised as he flashed me a genuine smile of his own. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, stirring my body into an aroused state once again, before he moved to my neck.

"I love you too, Kurama," he whispered before his fangs sank into my neck.

I gasped at the feeling, surprised that I felt pleasure instead of pain from his mark, and just like that all of my fears were obliterated.

I couldn't help but grin as I rolled us over and pulled him up so I was sitting in his lap. "Hiei?"

"Yes, koi?" he asked, causing my heart to flutter happily.

"I'm still cold…" I lied as my fingers trailed down his chest.

He smirked knowingly. "Well… I guess I'll just have to fix that then, won't I?" he asked before pulling me into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Hope you all liked it, and I hope the ending is ok with you guys. I didn't want it to be too smutty so I thought I'd make it cute and sweet. ^-^; Anyways please review if you liked it.<strong>


End file.
